Challenge Excepted
by Four Leafed Clove
Summary: Draco is furious about Scorpius dating Rose, so arranges a marriage for him. Will Rose and Scorpius survive with the new girl?
1. Prolouge

"I will not have him marrying that Half blood. Grangers daughter, at that." Draco repeated, pacing. Astoria looked at him.

"Why ever not. Half blood, Draco. So what if he's in love with her?" Astoria asked. She didn't care about being a pure blood, but was scared to admit it.

"SHE IS A WEASEL, ASTORIA!" Draco yelled. Astoria flinched.

"Well, what do you plan to do?" Astoria sneered.

"Well, my father had a cousin, Elizabeth, who married a Lestrange. They had a daughter, Katherine. They sent her to Beauxbatons, where she married a French pure blood. Together, they had a daughter, Emma." Draco explained.

"And." Astoria prompted.

"It's August. We can send them over, arrange a marriage, and send Emma and Scorpius to school together to get to know each other better." Draco explained.

"Well," Astoria hesitated, "That's great." Astoria walked off to the bedroom, while Draco walked to the Drawing Room to write a very important letter.


	2. Emma arrives

A blonde headed girl wearing a pink dress, pink high heels and a matching scarf strutted up to the gate of Malfoy Manor. Behind her she was dragging a black and pink frilly edged suit case. She rang the door bell. The gates opened, and she walked towards the door. When she got to the Black door that had the Malfoy Crest on it, which was a wand with a star shooting out of it and below that it said_ Toujours en haut_, she waved her hand carelessly at the tiny house elf which opened the door for her. She smirked at the house elf, and walked through the door. She dropped her bag, and suddenly, out of nowhere, five house elves rushed over and picked up her bag. The Malfoys walked out; Draco and Scorpius wearing black suits with Slytherin ties (Scorpius wearing his dad's old one) and Astoria wearing a slim black dress with a silver necklace, black high heels, a golden bangle, a nine carat diamond and gold ring, dark eyeliner and ruby red lipstick.

"Darling!" Astoria gushed, extending her hand.

"Mrs Malfoy." The girl said, flashing her a white smile.

"Hello, Emma. This is Scorpius." Draco told the girl.

"Hello, Emma." Scorpius mumbled. He looked at her. She was extremely pretty, and reminded him of Rose's Aunt Fleur. He suddenly felt the urge to do something impressive, but held it back. _Veela, _he thought, _obviously_.

"Hello, Scorpius!" Emma smiled. She flicked her long, slightly curly long hair over her small shoulder. She was tall, but smaller than Scorpius. She ran over and kissed Draco and Scorpius on the cheek, but didn't shake Astoria's hand.

"Rude." Astoria muttered under her breath. Emma took no notice of Astoria's comment.

"So, when are your parents arriving?" Draco questioned.

"Oh, tomorrow, they wanted to visit Grandmama and father." Emma explained.

"Really?" Draco said.

"Really." Emma confirmed. "So where might I be sleeping?"

"The guest room. Up the left stairs, turn right around the corner, turn left, and it's the first door on the right." Draco told her. "Your luggage will be up there already."

"Thank you, and Au revoir." Emma waved. She followed the instructions up the stairs.

"Au Revoir?" Scorpius questioned.

"When she was eight, she moved to France to go to Beauxbatons." Draco explained.

"Okay, then." Scorpius said. He went up to his room, trying to believe that was supposed to be the girl he marries.


	3. Darn it, Hugo!

A red headed girl tossed and turned in her bed. The black and white sheets finished at her neck. Above here bed was a calendar, with crosses to count down to the day she went back to Hogwarts. From the calendar it showed it was August 16. On the wooden bedside table, a red and blue alarm clock started beeping, pounding in Rose's ears.

"Shut it up!" Rose mumbled, stretching a hand from under the blanket to press the button on the alarm clock. She threw the covers off her bed to reveal her bright blue singlet and knee length denim shorts. Her redish brown hair was frizzy and messy. She glanced up at the calendar.

"My birthday." She smiled. Then she looked out her window to check for owls: The Weasleys were spread all over the place. Her Uncle Bill, Aunt Fleur, and her cousins, Victorie, Dominique and Louis lived in between Brighton and Worthing. Her Uncle Charlie lived in Romania. Her Uncle Percy, Aunt Audrey, and her cousins Molly and Lucy lived in Waterloo in London. Her Aunt Angelina and Uncle George lived in Gravesend with her cousins Fred and Roxanne. Her Uncle Harry, Aunt Ginny and her cousins James, Albus and Lily lived in Bristol. She, her mum, her dad and her little brother Hugo lived in Oxford. The closest relatives were her Uncle Percy and Uncle Harry's family. But they were still about a good hour away. No owls. She frowned. She hoped Scorpius would've written her a letter she would've got by now. He lived in London, on the opposite side to her Uncle Percy. Well, at least she had time to annoy Hugo. She pulled on her grey ugg boots and quietly slipped down the stairs of her split level house. Her room was on top with the garage, then there were stairs, then a hallway, which had a kind of intersection with another hallway coming off it that went to her mum's office, her brother's room and her parents' room, but if you kept going straight ahead you'd end up in the kitchen, dining room and lounge room. She turned down the other hall and tippy toed into Hugo's room, eerily similar to Ron's at fifteen. Chudley Cannon's posters everywhere, and in the gaps it was painted Weasley red. In the centre of the room there was a queen size bed, with a Chudley Cannon bedspread. Poking out of the bedspread was a red headed freckly boy, snoring. Rose laughed; Her dad snored as well.

"Hugo! Wakey wakey!" She whisper shouted. Hugo snuggled deeper into his blankets.

"Hugo!" Rose shook him. Hugo blinked open his brown eyes.

"What? Shut up, Rose!" Hugo yelled, throwing a pillow at his sisters head.

"But it's my BIRTHDAY!" She shrieked, getting revenge, as every time it was Hugo's birthday she was woken up early by him shrieking that it was his birthday. She heard the shower start across the hall, so she guessed her dad was up, because her mum wore earplugs to bed, that could block out anything.

"ROSE! SHUT UP!" Hugo yelled, trying to muffle her shouts by covering his head with his red pillow. Rose refused to give up and sat on his bed.

"Hugo! Pancakes." She said the magic word. Hugo threw off the blanket, knocking off Rose, and began to ask heaps of questions at once.

"Where Rosie Where? Are we baking them? Or did Grandma Molly send them? Why didn't you tell me? Have we got all the ingredients? Is that your birthday cake, a cake of pancakes?" Hugo kept rambling on for the next five minutes until Ron came in and broke the silence.

"Hugo, shut up. Rose, what are you doing up so early?" Ron moaned, standing in the doorway to Hugo's room in a black t shirt and jeans. Rose looked at her dad for a while, then muttered

"Accio Hugo's pillow!" Rose pointed her wand at Hugo's pillow and it came flying towards her.

"Oh, right. You're seventeen." Ron remembered, opening his arms to his little girl. Rose ran up to him and gave him a big hug.

"I love you, dad." She whispered.

"I love you too, sweetie. I'll go wake your mother up." Ron said. He walked out of the room.

"Get out, now!" Hugo hissed at his sister, pushing her out, "I want to get dressed."

"Well, I can walk, can't I?" Rose protested. She walked out the door politely, only to be met by a slam in her face. She flinched. Her mother and father walked out, Ron dragging a sack of, most likely, presents.

"Darling!" Hermione smiled, opening her arms. Rose ran into her arms.

"Mum." She purred. Her mother's cat, Crookshanks, walked out of her parents room, and curled around Rose's legs. Rose patted Crookshanks affectionately. Crookshanks purred loudly.

"Do you want your presents?" Ron asked. Rose nodded eagerly. Hermione led the way down the hall, then the turn, then down that hall into the lounge room. Rose snuggled into the most comfortable red chair in the right hand corner of the room.

"Any letters?" Hermione asked. At that moment, the Potter's owl Remus flew through the window.

"Remus!" Rose shouted. She teared open the first envelope, which had presents from everyone. There was a book, two galleons, a necklace, a sneakoscope and a wand polishing kit.

"Read the first one!" Ron encouraged.

_Dear Rose,_

_Happy Birthday! I hope you have a great day. We are flooing to yours at eleven a.m._

_Love, _

_Uncle Harry._

_P.S: My present is the two galleons. They were the first ever ones I picked up when I first saw my vault in Gringotts. I put them in the bottom of my trunk and they've stayed there until today. I hope you like it!_

Hugo walked out in a red top that clashed horribly with his red hair, and jeans.

"What's that?" Hugo asked curiously.

"These, are my letters from Uncle Harry and Aunt Ginny, doofus." Rose said, rolling her eyes. Hugo sprinted over to have a look.

"Sweet."


End file.
